oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Making Our Mark
Sailing The Sea For All To See The ocean stretched on for miles, the salty breeze could be tasted on the tongues and detected by every mouth and nose aboard the ship. And a ship was a loose term for what exactly what was drifting on the waters in this area. If anything it was more reminiscent of a Minesweeper. A small ship that handled its job rather well, and at the moment it served it's job of getting it's cargo to the island of Foodvalten. "Envy, how are we to handle the takeover?" Spoke the young yet eager Kelby. He saluted towards the man he spoke to, showing him nothing short of the honor he showed his captain. "I don't believe Cap'n Red Feather would let us live it down if we failed to capture this territory." "While I would just charge in and take over...probably not the best idea-gosu?" Frostbite Envy said, sighing. "Do whatever you want to do, I'll follow along. I ain't good at this sort of stuff anyway-gosu." "I-I see." Kelby spoke, looking towards to the other two figures on the ship in search of an answer. "Do either of you have a plan?" He spoke, the youth and discipline of his voice shining through. "Why not just charge in guns blazing, leave little time for them to prepare and cause as much destruction as possible." The words would be uttered by one of the two figures who stood across from Kelby. "It shouldn't be too hard to capture a territory such as this, especially if Kerrim didn't come himself." The man who spoke being Osiris Black, his words directed at Kelby who had addressed him prior. "Well, if we cause senseless destruction, we will be no different from the mindless pirates that plague the seas. And we all know our Captain is aiming for much higher than a common pirate...My advice is to just take out key figures that would be crucial for our settling in the territory. If you idiots go around and get injured by just being wreckless, I'll turn a "blind eye" to you and your injuries, and later heal you in the most painful way possible." A young, green haired man stepped foot in between the rest of his crewmates and shrugged his shoulders as he finished his statement. Daiki Morou was a masterful doctor, yet he was completely blind. Whether he was born blind or became it later in life, is something only his captain is aware of. Yet it was his personality as a whole that made it difficult for his crew to deal and feel safe with him as their healer. "Regardless, I'm on board with whatever final desicion is taken," he said as he sat with his legs crossed in a corner, as his turned his head to look around all his crew mates. He had a black piece of cloth covering his eyes, and because he was blind, he wasn't actually looking at them...or was he? Kelby noted as he took in the information of his comrades. "Ok. Yea, you're right. How hard can it be? We have Envy after all! Cap'n wouldn't have him come unless he could handle this." He finished, placing his utmost faith in his superiors and more experienced team members. Besides, they all had a point. How hard could conquering an island be? ---- The sound of liquids and grapes being devoured had been all that was known by a majority of those who had now lived within . Especially since the most recent take over it had endured. Foodvalten had been claimed by many powerful individuals in the past, whether it was for it's reclusive nature or possible resources, it never really mattered. Under the command of it's newest captor, a temple of stone was designed for those who now ran the island. It had gone from a home to a place where the natives of Foodvalten were quite literally forced to worship their conquerors. And refusing to do so could only end in punishment. Atop the altar, at the highest point within the temple, sat a man in a throne that could arguably pass as gold. He had hair so shaggy and unkempt that his face was practically impossible to see. Two horns protruded from the side of his head. As the offerings of wine and grapes reached its apex and eventual end, the horned man's lips removed themselves from the wine glass he had been sipping from as he let out a refreshed sigh. "Have you seen Avanmora recently-yomi?" The man spoke. If he hadn't said 'how', his question would've came off as a command in place. This was just the effect he had on people. Within a dark corner of the temple, two sets of eyes seemed to illuminate, and two silhouettes were visible. One was largely humanoid, but the other took the form of a snake. Shadows loomed over their faces as one of the two spoke, the darkness making it impossible to tell which was actually talking. Not that snakes could talk anyway. Or could they? "No, she hasn't resurfaced since last week, Delmire." Delmire's head lowered yet again as his lips made contact with the wine glass. He simply couldn't get enough of it's divine taste. His left hand rose and seemed to land on something next to his throne. He patted it before lifting it up, with a lack of care for it's well-being no less. As he did so, a brunette lad could be seen wincing in pain as his hair was in the grasp of the high and mighty man on his throne. "Micky. Go with Amias and Chumana for patrol-yomi." He spoke blandly. He released the young lad's, Micky, hair. Micky made his way down the stairs of the temple, and by the time he reached the bottom, the shadows of Amias and Chumana had all but vanished. Inevitably, by the end of it all, he had known what to do from this point forward. As Delmire was left alone, he set his wine glass down as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. For being worshiped was such an exhausting task. An Island With a Story "We're closing in on Foodvalten. Maybe two of us should go ahead of the other two to scout?" Kelby spoke, looking to his allies for their insight. "Hmm, I'll go forward-gosu. I haven't had anything to drink yet so I'm pretty quiet-gosu." Envy volunteered, yawning as he did so. Kelby gave a quick nod, energetically shifting on his foot to face Osiris and Morou. "So we'll head out in about 10 minutes after you. That should hopefully give you enough time to scout out any troops. Right?" Kelby took out a total of three maps, placing them on a nearby table, side by side. Each map was denoted with a time stamp and seemingly only displaying the island of Foodvalten. "From my understanding, Foodvalten served as territory to numerous pirates in the past. Whitebeard, Brownbeard, and possibly even Blackbeard all reigned over it at some point. To be used as a base for not one, but two Yonko of the past, it's possibly home to something of importance. It's this that makes me believe there may also be another power reigning over the island at this time." Kelby wrapped up, leaving the maps for anyone else to look over.